Tree supports are often used to help a tree grow in a particular direction. For example, tree supports may be used to help a tree grow up instead of sagging. Tree supports may be used with a variety of different trees of different sizes.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.